powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Manipulation
Power to manipulate sand. Variation of Earth Manipulation. Also Called * Harenkinesis * Psammokinesis * Sand Control * Sandbending * Sunakinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate sand, a naturally occurring loose, fragmented/granular sedimentary material composed of finely divided rock and mineral particles ranging in diameter from 0.0625 mm (or 1⁄16 mm) to 2 mm. The most common sand is composed of particles of quartz (colorless/slightly pink) and feldspar (pink/amber). Black sands, such as those found in Hawaii, are composed of particles of obsidian formed by volcanic activity. Other black sands include materials such as magnetite and homblende. Coral sands are white or gray, and sands composed of broken shell fragments are usually light brown. Applications * Create/generate/increase sand of any grain-side or shape (rough/smooth, dust-like/coarse). * Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate sand. ** Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. ** Generate pits of quicksand. * Burrowing with choice between simply gliding through sand or leaving tunnel. * Earth Attacks using sand. * Ground Liquification only sand. * Move/lift sand at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. ** Geokinetic Flight using sand. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass/wave of sand. * Psammokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Techniques * Abacomancy using sand. * Burying * Crushing * Dehydration * Earth Aura using sand. * Motor-Skill Manipulation by implanting sand into opponents' body and manipulating them. * Psammokinetic Invisibility * Psammokinetic Regeneration * Psammoportation * Quicksand Generation * Sand Mimicry * Sand Transmutation * Sandstorm Creation * Seismic Sense sense/perceive vibrations in the sand. Variations * Magic Dust Manipulation * Powder Manipulation Associations * Desert Adaptation * Desert Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Earth Manipulation * Glass Manipulation * Metal Dust Manipulation * Mineral Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create sand, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Water and Blood Manipulation can make sand heavier and harder to manipulate. * Fire Manipulation can melt sand into glass. * Ice Manipulation/Freezing can turn sand solid. * Sand can be weighed down when mixed with a powder of higher density, such as iron or gold dust, thus reducing manipulation. Known Users Known Objects *Desert Glass (Steven Universe) *Sand Orbs (Mortal Kombat X) Gallery File: Toph_sand-bending.gif|Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) showing Aang her practice of sandbending. File:Crocodile_Reform.png|Crocodile (One Piece) has trained his sand-based Devil Fruit powers to be powerful enough to turn nearly anything he comes in contact into sand as well as transform into sand by reflex. File:Sand_Waterfall_Funeral.gif|Gaara (Naruto) has masterful control over sand, crushing his captured victims with lethal force and generating nigh-unbreakable shields due to his mother's will. File:Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) can manipulate sand, and the cursed seal on its body allows it to add a seal within any sand binding constructs. File:Roggenrola_sandstorm.png|Roggenrola (Pokemon) manipulating sand to generate a Sandstorm. File:Sandman2.jpg|Marco Flint/Sandman (Spider Man) can transform his body into sand, harden it to enhance his durability and shape his hands into weapons. 300px-Sand Magic.PNG|Max Alors (Fairy Tail) using his Sandstorm Magic. Desert Glass.png|The Desert Glass (Steven Universe) is an imprisoned corrupted gem that constructs sandstorms and structures when it ever touch a large body of sand. Azir Lamur.jpg|Azir Lamur (Fairy Tail) is a master of Sand Magic. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers